wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Invictors of Mars
The Guardians of Mars are Chapter created during the 4th Founding. This Chapter heavily tied with the Mechanicus is specialized in Mine Warfare, Slaying Deamonic Constructs and Assaulting Hell Forges Chapter History The Guardians Of Mars are a 4th founding space marine chapter created from Dark Angel stock. The chapter was founded as a defending/equipment recovery force for the Mechanicus. The first Chapter Master Nathaniel Loken was selected from the Angels Of Vengeance 7th Company as a suitable candidate due to his secretive and professional nature. The true nature of the chapter was locked behind lock and key. Their reason of existing besides protecting Mars and gathering gear was that of hunting down Helforges and destroying chaotic machines built by warpsmiths and the traitor that left the Mechanicus to serve the Dark Gods. Unlike any other Dark Angel successor this chapter isn't part of the Unforgiven. Due to their heavy indoctrination by the Mechanicus and their beliefs that they must hunt other traitors of The Imperium to truly be forgiven by the Emperor. Because of this radical belief the Dark Angels and their successors disowned them calling them Other Kinned. All records of them ever being part of the Unforgiven were burned and their contributions never recorded and their status has been put as Forgotten. This has led to Dark Angel successor chapters to shoot without thinking about the collateral damage they would inflict upon the chapter if an enemy was near a member of the chapter Because of their isolationist nature the chapter never truly had allies apart from the Mechanicus, even so still traveling alone in the depths of space to complete their task given a long long time ago. Even when the chapter was reinforced with primaris they would follow compliantly their ways maintaining utter silence never to even question the actions of their fellow older brethren. Notable Campaigns Assault Of Karoth (588.M33) Tasked with the annihilation of a warband whose warpsmiths began constructing fearsome machines and demonic dreadnoughts, the chapter alongside waves of skitari would fight upon the world Karoth where the chapter would place a web of mines and bombs attached to cliffs in order to dwindle the enemies number without fighting them directly, Later using land raiders as fire support while the skittari would immobilize the constructs taking them down one by one. The mission finishing in a success with few casualties would determine the fate of their warfare speciality. War For Lazarus (962.M33) During the turmoil of the Imperium faced after countless Riots and power struggles a group of Nobles backed by their knightly houses left the Imperium calling their solar system their domain. The Guardians of Mars were tasked with brutalizing the populace into submission. The first worlds of the system where easy to take due to their barbaric nature. But the last 2 were hard to take, one of which was Lazurus. The Pdf would prepare all batteries and flak weaponry to take down the ships. Many marines would lose their life in this battle, which the chapter was keen of shoving down the throats of nobles when the planet surrendered. Everybody including women and female children were killed, The male children that survived the warfare were brought to be used as candidates for the chapter, if not then put into the guard or the skittari. First Repenting (222.M34) The Chapter while guarding Mechanicus ship belts was attacked by a group of techpriests that have dedicated themselves to constructing Plague Drones for Nurgle warbands. Given the opportunity The Guardians struck first in a head on assault with the blades ready they cut through the wave of techpriests until only their commander remained. The Chaplain of the 7th Division would make him repent, not before giving information about a helforge that was nearby. The Forging (727.M34) In the Segmentum Pacificus the Chapter found old pieces from dreadnoughts, terminators and other vehicles predating the Horus heresy. Once a map was drawn by the head Librarian of the chapter was done they sent a vox transmission to the nearest forge worlds to aid in the gathering and repair of the acient gear. The amount was so large and dug so deep upon the ground of said worlds that it took hundreds of years to grab every piece then repairing it. The parts that were beyond saving were studied then all research notes given to each force provided from the forge worlds that assisted them. From the parts gathered several terminator suits of an unknown mark were constructed for the chapter. Purification of Moirae (099.M35) After the beginning of the Moirae schism and the followup war between Mechanicus orthodox and radical forces Mars tasked a Division of the Chapter to purify the forgeworld along side other allied forces. Hell rained from above where non stop bombardment hailed from, Below the screams of the populace could be hear damning the Imperium for their betrayl. Even after the planet reducing to ash the cult spread further, With new commands from the Fabricator General and given permission by the High Lord the chapter went on a murderous campaign slaying any believer in such twisted interpretation of the Omnisiah. Clash Of Steel (813.M35) The 7th Division fought against a mercenary group named Brethren of 100. This group was formed from a company of the iron hands believing in the Moirae cult. This had led to the charging with their vessel Rust Stalker into the ship considered home by the group breaking it in half the survivors drop podded down below upon a forest world where almost all members were caught and made to repent. The remnant that survived was never spotted again. Night of the Martyrs (002.M36) The 9th division while sieging a Night Lord Fortress were wiped to a man to save one of the crash landed ships bearing their precious relics and geneseed whose engines were taken down by the traitors for an easier win and to gather more material for a faster production of chaos marines. After the battle was won the 9th division was to be rebuilt, the surviving sergeant was given the position of captain to lead the new 9th Space Hulk Destruction (627.M36) The 1st and 2nd division boarded a small-medium sized space hulk, inside laying dormant were hundreds if not thousands of genestealers bound to wake at any second to devour them. With the chapters speciality being the best solution of survival for the teams that boarded the hulk they slowly moved around the ship placing bombs along the way. When they reached the main reactor they fortified the place from any genestealer to enter then placed a belt of krak grenades inside it, the marines running for their lives as the explosions getting near. In the end the space hulk was destroyed and casualties were to a minimum. Capture Of Chaos Relics (345.M37) 4th Division after on patrol in an unknown sector stumbled upon a unrecorded world. When the marines of the division arrived upon the world would spot many temples bearing marks of all 4 gods. After walking to all temples and breaking in they would steal the artifacts placed upon stone platforms. When about to leave hordes of cultists emerged from nowhere swarming the marines, Without hesitation the marine took of the planet then procceded bombard it until it cracked. The relics were given to the inquistion who would destroy them. Rising From Below (999.M37) After bringing another world to compliance a sudden crack could be heard from below. Soon necrons would pour from the ground aiming their gauss weapons taking down marines left right and center, The Captains would valiantly charge into their midst just to be impaled by constructs, soon the chapters divisions would dwindle to 5 and without any survival chance in sight would continue to fight. Until the several guardsmen groups came to aid the chapter. By the end of the fight the chapter remained with 2 divisions. Having to wait to rebuild they would lay dormant until they would reach full strenght Guarding Of Icarus (001.M38-001.M39) While rebuilding the chapter vowed to protect the Icarus sector with their lives until they they would rebuild to full strenght. The vow lasted for 1000 vigilant years, luckly for the chapter these 1000 years were peaceful, Only few riots in between 100s of years nothing major for the chapter to stress their production rate of recruits. When the 1000 years were up the chapter quickly gathered steam and moved on crusading once again. Destruction Of Uronus (677.M39) The Chapter partook in the Destruction of Uronus after being called to aid the Regiments assigned to the planet in sieging the corrupt world taken hold by slannesh worshipers. The siege took 25 years to be completed to the mounted sound cannons manned in every inch of the planet. Pillars emitting smoke covered areas where commanders were hiding making precise strikes impossible at best. Artillery strikes were needed in order to take down most commanders destroying many structures that were valued targets for the loyalists to keep. In the end the world was destroyed using virus bombs rendering the planet to charred bits and pieces Attack of Turus 8 (463.M40) The Attack of Turus 8 was almost a failure. While ready to land upon the battle field the reactor of one strike cruiser detonated for an unknown reason taking down an entire division. This start would make the chapter make even more mistakes while hurrying to not take any losses. The marines were easily ambushed by the enemy force getting trapped every 100 meters they walked. This lowered drastically their numbers, But by luck they got a foothold of the battlefield and proceded to terminate all life upon the planet by hand, Executing everybody. Trial of Fire (812.M40) The marines received a vox signal which they would follow for several years until they would find the world from which the signal originated. Upon landing waves of deamons came running to rip and tear the astartes. When they were to try and escape to the ships shackles of fire grabbed their greaves and hands unable to retaliate they were mercilessly slaughtered. Only 3 companies escaping after all librarians and chaplains died. It is unknown how they escaped but it was called by the chapter as a miracle made by the Emperor of Mankind. Karus Incident (209.M41) While on campaign the chapter fought alongside other 2 dark angel successors. In the midst of the fire fight one of the chapters began shooting upon the marines of the chapter. Being not sure about if its an accident or intentional all ducked behind cover going behind cover so that they wouldn't be in their line of sight. After the fight was over the dark angel successor that fired upon them came through a captain as a representative and said "You disgust us with your existance" then left. This gave the chapter a mild hatred for dark angels successor as a whole. 13th Black Crusade (999.M41) During the 13th Black Crusade the remaining 3 companies were stationed upon a moon that was in the center of the attack led by khornates warbands to carve a way for Abbadon The Dispoiler to reach further inside the Imperium. The Chapter entrenched was ready for the khornates to land. When they did, a hail of bullets landed upon them without once flinching. When reaching melee distance they would decapitate an entire company before even one traitor was down. This heavily demoralized the chapter until other chapters came to their aid. The remaining Captains demanded a suicide charge upon the khornates. The charge was almost fatal to the chapter wiping out another company. The remaining marines would retreat to preserve the chapter leaving the battlefield in order to aid from above with their remaining air vehicles. In the last minutes of the war several planes crashed killing the marines inside. The remaining marines would head to another planet to aid a siege due to the traitors forces capturing it. Last Men Standing (001.M42) The survivors of the last battle came and aided the desperate guardsmen regiments with breaking of the traitors defenses. Slowly advancing through a wave of corpses until reaching a wall filled with gunners shooting upon every centimeter of land. Using 3 suicide charges the marines broke the wall further advancing in. Several ambushes would be made by the traitors thinning the number of the chapter ever more. When the Astartes reached the last outpost they were 15 left. The remaining 15 would charge inside of the outpost killing everybody inside and liberating the planet in the process. While fighting 10 would die either from the wave of bullets or killed when the wave of spears charge the astartes in a counter charge. The remaining 5 would leave the planet and head for another warzone where to die with honour. When about to leave the system the chapter encoutered Guilimans fleet. The survivors would be greeted outside where they would meet their new primaris brethren. After the primaris refilling the chapter the marines would sit upon a barren world where their beliefs and culture would be taught to the new brethren Chapter Homeworld The chapter being a fleet based chapter does not posses a home planet, For their recruitment they gather aspirants from Mechanicus aligned planets or forge worlds who are wiling to donate its population. Fortress-Monastery Their Fortress-Monastery is the battle barge known as Fist Of Mars, Thin antique vessel had scars long before it was ever given to the chapter, This vessel is a standard Crusader pattern having the only 1 modification in difference compared to other barges, The chapters barge has less fuel consumption then any other battle barge known in the north part of the Pacificus Segmentum. A thousand gallons of fuel and sufficient prayers can let the barge move for hundreds of years without its engines once starving. Inside the battle barge the armory and the 4 specialist quarters are located in a square pattern the walls adorned with gargoyles bearing augments. Headquarters Companies Company History *1st Company: *2nd Company: *3rd Company: *4th Company: *4th Company: *5th Company: *6th Company: *7th Company: *8th Company: *9th Company: *10th Company: *11th Company: Chapter Beliefs The Chapter beliefs that every human serving the Emperor are like a gear in a machine. If a gear stops working the entire mechanism stops. Due to their respect heavily every Emperor worshiper and would even defend them if the aggressor somehow references the belief in the Emperor as a weakness. Chapter Culture The marines of the chapter tend to never take of their helmets until reaching the rank of Lieutenant. Even then they would not take them off until asked. Marines often tattoo their skin and paint their armor with many sigils of the Mechanicus or Mechanicus inspired ones. The Astartes tend to be very disciplined and would notify others of their mistakes as slight as they may be n order to help perfect said individual. Recruitment Process The Chapter recruits from Mechanicus alligned worlds or forgeworlds for their expertise in repairing and upgrading weapons. The chapter has only 3 challenges for its recruits. 1st Challenge: The Aspirants must forge their own weapons from materials they found upon a specific planet after a scavenging mission. The ones that forge weak weapons or not at all fail the test and may be turned into sevitors or left back upon their world. 2nd Challenge: The ones that managed to reach the second challenge must now fight one another using their weapons they've made. The battles are established in the storage room of a strike cruiser to dwindle down the aspirants that may have claustrophobia or other fears. The battles end when a aspirant is heavily injured 3rd Challenge: The last challenge shows the loyalty of the aspirants. Each aspirant is tasked about killing the others. If the marines refuse and give a valid reason or immediatley try to kill them will finish the final test. Chapter Gene-Seed The Guardians Of Mars have the geneseed of the Dark Angels, Because of this theirs is very pure bearing only 2 mutations that are aesthetic in nature *Eye Color Mutation: The color of their eyes is a dark red. Accounts from other imperial forces claim that their eyes are hypnothic in nature. *Hair Color Mutation: The hair of the marines is black. This Mutation is known to be present since the eye mutations first appearance Chapter Organisation Command Ranks *''Chapter Master'' *''Captain'' Junior Ranks *''Lieutenant'' *''Sergeant'' Line Ranks *''Battle Brother'' *''Neophyte'' Specialist Formations Order Of Battle Deathwatch Service The Guardians Of Mars are known to be one of the few Chapters that almost never sends their brothers to the long watch. It is unknown for what reason the Chapter decides to do this or if it is from their own volition. Those marines that end up joining the watch turn out to be honour driven and respectful of higher ranking individuals Chapter Combat Doctrine The Guardians Of Mars combat doctrine is that of mine warfare. The Astartes are trained to deploy and defuse mines in the battlefield while pressured by time. The first division is tasked with planting bombs and mines in key areas where huge groups or heavy troops are patroling/charging to wipe them without having to make contact, keeping concealment for precision strikes that wouldn't be expected by the enemy Notable Space Marines Chapter Fleet *''Crimson Golem'' - Battle Barge & Fortress Monastery *''Scarlet Arrow'' - Battle Barge *''Fist Of Mars'' - Battle Barge *''Rust Stalker'' - Strike Cruiser *''Gauntlet Of Iron'' - Strike Cruiser *''Vessel Of Damnation'' - Strike Cruiser *''Void Watcher'' - Strike Cruiser *''Astral Hound'' - Strike Cruiser *''Vengeful Gorgon'' - Strike Cruiser Chapter Appearance The battle plate is a dark shade of red. The knee pads, aquila and shoulder pad trims are black Chapter Colours The Primary color is a very Dark Red. The Secondary color is Black Chapter Badge The chapter badge is that of a Chapter Relics *''Gauntlet of Mars'' - Is a power fist crafted by the Mechanicus for the chapter when it was created to symbolize that the chapter is their weapon of war. It was awarded to the first chapter master and used as a weapon on the battle field now its used for ceremonial executions by the Head Executioner. *''Scythe of Caliban'' - Is a power scythe used by a Dark Angel veteran during the HH after grabbing it from a dead Death Guard legionnaire. The veteran adorned the weapon with dark angel markings and used it as his main weapon. The chapter found it alongside other relics that were given to the dark angels to split apart. *''Apollyon's Warhammer'' - Is a thunder hammer with an axe blade at its back; Crafted by the Captain of the Omicron Division in early M41. The weapon was used to slay several champions of chaos Relations Allies * Mechanicus - From the conception of the chapter during the 4th Founding the Mechanicus would attempt and succeed in befriending the Chapter and forming them into the Mechaniicus' helping hand collecting wargear and executing those who betrayed the Imperium along time ago from its acient order Enemies *''The Unforgiven'' - The Chapter since its disownment by the Unforgiven led to brutal conflicts between each other. The marines of the unforgiven going at lenghts to spite the chapter. Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By The Guardians Of Mars Feel free to add your own About The Guardians Of Mars Gallery Notes